little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood of Tiresias
Blood of Tiresias is an ancient yet mysterious, hereditary supernatural ability which enable a witch to alter her gender at will with no need of direct magic in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series. The bearer of this ability is referred as Genderfluid Witch. Description Blood of Tiresias is a hereditary anomaly found in some magical families. There are two popular theories regarding its origin: #The first theory is that Blood of Tiresias was possibly originated from a curse that plagued the blind Grecian prophet of Apollo himself. Tiresias was transformed into a woman by the goddess Hera as the punishment for killing a pair of mating snakes. After spending seven years as a woman, he encountered another pair of snakes at the same spot and eventually changed back into a man after either repeating the same mistake by killing them or leaving them alone. In either way, as a remainder of his past sin, his youngest daughter, who gifted with magical abilities, was born with the ability to change her gender at will, leading to the birth of the first genderfluid witch. #The second theory is that instead from Greece, the ability to change gender at will came from demigod (human-deity hybrid) children of Loki himself. When Loki went rogue after his murder on Baldur, his demigod children, ashamed by their father's crime, join forces with the Gods of Asgard to track down the trickster God. When they finally cornered Loki at Franang's Falls, Narfi and Nari, the most loyal of Loki's children, ambushed both their demigod siblings and Gods of Asgard themselves and slaughtered most of the former. Before the brothers could kill the last of their demigod sibling however, Odin saved her life at the very last moments by cursing Nari into a crazed wolf, resulting him and Narfi ended up killing each other. Despite her noble decision in bringing her father to justice, the last demigod of Loki didn't feel better, and asked for the Gods to take away shapeshifting ability she inherited from her fallen father as a reminder not to walked on the same path he did. The gods however, reassured that her said gift belonged to her and her alone, and limited said gift so she can only change her gender. The fate of this demigod was uncertain afterwards, though she was survived by her descendants who then scattered around the world. Regardless, Blood of Tiresias is an uncommon, but unheard of ability that already exist since Great Age of Magic, though the phenomenon became known to magic community during Golden Magic Age. The reason of this was due to them struggled to understand it while keeping it a secret mundane world to avoid persecution throughout Witch Hunts. Rumors pertaining this gift however, still persist, as Appleton Academy once mentioned about the existence of "female demons who can disguise themselves as a man", a fact that Andrew, Paul, and Frank found preposterous since they fully aware that such thing was the perversion of an actual truth. Nowadays, Blood of Tiresias has been manifested in a selected magical bloodline. So far only two known magical families who confirmed to possess this ability: Cavendish family and O'Neill family. The ability appeared to be recessive in nature, as only a handful members of said families who exhibited their ability to change gender. At least one known demigod of Fomorians descent, Croix Meridies, also confirmed to be a Genderfluid witch. As stated previously, Blood of Tiresias is a hereditary gift and limited shapeshifting ability which enable a witch to change her gender at will with no need of direct magic. The ability manifests once the host reaches 4 years of age, and the change is completely to cellular level. Typically, it takes almost a minute or two for a genderfluid witch to switch back and forth between her natural female form and alternate male form. There is no time limit on how long a genderfluid witch can maintain her male form, though there are two factors that can affect the afromentioned ability: *'Phases of the Moon': For reasons unknown, phases of the moon seem to affect genderfluid witches in the same manner with werewolves: During the full moon, they can change gender almost instantly as if they use direct magic. Conversely, during the new moon, they lost control over their transformations which followed by painful spasms. *'Pregnancy': Should the genderfluid witch is pregnant, her ability to change gender would be suppressed due to the presence of the developing embryo in her womb. The condition would persist until she fully recovered from the labor. Effects on Magical Community Despite have been given equal rights by the people of magical community (largely because some of them happened to be members of House of Cavendish who descended from Beatrix Cavendish, the kindest of Nine Olde Witches), genderfluid witches are still a subject of discrimination. Some witches and wizards, who are either out of envy or downright homophobic, greatly detested the presence of bearers of this ability. According to Diana, struggles that genderfluid witches face parallels with that of LGBT+ community in many ways. Like latter group, some of them may suffer identity crisis due to their ability to change gender. Despite such shortcomings, genderfluid witches still able to find those who can rely upon and even fit in through proper guidance, as well as able to relate with "normal" members of LGBT+ community. Known Bearers of Blood of Tiresias *Amanda O'Neill *Croix Meridies *Cavendish Family **Diane Cavendish (deceased) **Diana Cavendish Notes and Trivia *The concept of Blood of Teresias was inspired by Alex Fierro, one of main characters of Magnus Chase series who can change his/her gender thanks to shapeshifting ability he/she inherited from the Jötunn Loki as well as real-life cases of members of LGBT+ community who may suffered identity crisis stemmed from their sexuality. **Additionally, Blood of Tiresias ability partly meant to be the metaphor of dysphoria in transgenders. *Genderfluid witches still allowed to become a member of Valkyrie Corps. *Croix is the only know genderfluid witch who also part-Fomorian. Category:Abilities Category:Witches of Midgard-verse